The Domino Effect
by domijavonillo
Summary: It was that moment of annihilation when the first domino fell before an army of hundreds that stood after it, and the Shakespearean-like tragedy began. MILD ADULT THEMES/MILD VIOLENCE/HOMOSEXUALITY. don't like, don't read. R&R my first story! RATED M jic


**Hello FanFiction World!** This is my VERY FIRST story every, so yay! **Since it is my first, critiques, comments, compliments, commentary, and all that fun stuff would be **_**greatly**_** appreciated!**

Let me begin with a short Dramatis Personae (if anything, its a preface) without giving away the story:

**Seth Clearwater** (though not mentioned)is the narrator of this story who came out to his closest friend, **Jacob Black **(though not mentioned), who doesn't react well with the news.

This story is actually my submission for a journal prompt that my English teacher created to go along with Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ and it turned out awesome, so I just had to share it to the world. Try to see if you can find the connection! :D

Thanks for your attention! Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The scarlet water continues to flood the cement floor. Silence holds the necks of the surrounding spectators. Their mouths remain open at the sight before them. No words come out of anyone's dry throat that can describe the tragedy that took place only a few minutes ago. Only an individual with a high intelligence and understanding can recollect the past events that occurred. It's dismal beginning and grotesque ending represents that of a Shakespearean tragedy that will forever be in the witnesses' memory.<p>

The misfortune began only two years ago. I sat on the cold, white tile floor of my junior high's hallway. I cried silently to myself as I try to purge the heartless words out of my head. I remember everything. I had told my closest friend that I was gay thinking I could finally be honest with at least one person. It was that moment of silence between him and I that caused a chain of events. It was that moment of annihilation when the first domino fell before an army of hundreds that stood after it, and the catastrophe began. He betrayed me and told my "friends" of my "illness." But, the forest fire never stopped there. Soon, half of my class knew of my orientation. I shot out of the cafeteria receiving anti-gay insults, threats, and slurs. That day, I sat on the empty, cool floor with a betrayed heart.

The misfortune, unfortunately, continued on to high school. The dominoes still fell after the slight push that caused a chain reaction. As a freshman, the hatred and insults still lingered into some of my classmates' heads. I was pushed around like a rag doll, avoided like I was deathly ill, and conflicted like a Shakespearean play. No one would dare be friends with a "freak" nor be seen talking to him. It hurt. Each night, I lay silently on my bed, crying to myself and hoping for a miracle that would never come.

As a sophomore, my treatment worsened. Dishonesty rumors floated through the cold air around me. I laughed at some of its creativity, but the rumors still found a way to poison my mind with false thoughts. There was a darkness that began to take over my common sense and logic. I wanted to hurt all those who never held out a helping hand through this dark time. I wanted to give people the same pain, guilt, and regret that I endured.

Last night marked my total transformation from a shy puppy, to a vengeful wolf. I told the "close friend," who outed me, to meet me at our high school's quad during lunch. The domino wave will finally cease and halt to a sharp stop. The end would finally be apparent in a few hours. That night, there was no crying of sadness, only joy. The following day, during lunch, I marched triumphantly towards the center of the crowd. As I walked, I felt around the inside my backpack for my metal friend. I made sure I would have an easy grab. I immediately recognized my traitor's face. I saw hate and disgust in his cruel eyes. As I stood before, I let a moment of silence sink in until I finally spoke.

"I brought you here so you can be the start of a domino chain reaction again. I want you to know that you did this to me," I solemnly told him. I dug through my backpack and took out my shiny friend. "Oh happy dagger! I am your sheath and in me will you rust, then let me die!"

I now lie on the cement floor, staring out in the endless blue sky. My scarlet water still pouring away from me. I can feel the thousands of eyes that are now staring at the fountain of blood. My pain is slowly, but surely fading away. The torture is finally over. I looked up to the gray sky, waiting for the dark abyss to consume me. This is my story of the murderers that took my life away.

* * *

><p>So whenever I read stories like this, I generally ignore the top part, SO here's the important stuff :)<p>

I do NOT own ANY of the Twilight Saga characters. They all are in the protected hands of Stephanie Meyer. Critiques, comments, and commentary would be GREATLY appreciated. Thanks again for reading this story!

- Dom :)


End file.
